


C'était de sa faute

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ré-écriture C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait être avec lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres enfants de la guilde, presque aussi mature qu'un adulte et une oreille attentive à tous ses problèmes. C'était pour ca qu'il n'avais pas put laisser Mira l'embêter injustement pour son physique. En plus Luxus ne voyait aucun problème avec son physique, il était juste trop beau pour elle.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 6





	C'était de sa faute

Makarof regardait les deux enfants devant lui et la table fracassé derrière eux. Luxus ne le regardait pas, observant le reste de la guilde d’un air nonchalant malgré son pied qui frappait régulièrement le sol, signe de colère contenue. Mirajane semblait sur le point de provoquer de nouveau le blond en vue de son sourire, déclenchant une nouvelle bagarre si le maitre n’intervenait pas rapidement. 

Autour d’eux attendaient leurs amis qui avaient été assis quelques minutes plutôt à la pauvre table détruite. La petite Levy semblait sur le point de pleurer au côté de Lisanna suite à la dispute. Cana attendait ennuyée au côté de Fried, le dernier enfant arrivé à la guilde, la punition qu’allait recevoir les deux pré-adolescents.

Makarof voyait arrivée Erza suivit de Natsu et Grey, sans doute attiré par le bruit de la bagarre. La jeune fille avait été plus tôt calme ses derniers temps, semblant presque partir s'entraîner avec les deux garçons à chaque fois que Mirajane était dans le coin. Le maître soupira et libéra les enfants sans plus de cérémonie de peur de provoquer plus de dégât en voyant la curiosité apparaitre dans les yeux de la jeune mage chevalière. Si jamais les deux garçons qui l'accompagner remarqués le début d'un combat il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il n'était plus en âge de gérer autant d'enfants

Luxus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir, marchant sans hésitation vers l'autre garçon. Il vit la surprise apparaitre dans le seul œil visible de Fried quand il saisit sa main, l'entrainant vers le fond de la guilde où personne n'irait chercher le jeune chasseur de dragon et le mage runique.

Le blond était furieux mais tentait de se contrôler, sachant que cela ferais plaisir à Mirajane de voir qu'elle avait réussit. L'humiliation était encore plus désagréable que la colère, et seul la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux mis-long derrière lui et l'absence de punition l'empêchait de faire marche arrière et insulter la jeune fille.

Des étincelles apparurent près du casque du mage quant-il repensa au insulte de Mira. Personne n'avais osé lui faire autant honte, et il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Elle n'était pas un ange mais savait généralement se comporter de manière assez correcte avec lui et les nouveaux membres. C'était comme si l'absence de la rousse l'avait rendu plus désagréable, s'attaquant injustement à Fried devant lui. Il était vrai que c'était un peu surprenant de le voir traîner avec quelqu'un d'aussi calme et poli que le nouveau. Fried et lui ne se ressemblait pas du tout. 

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait être avec lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres enfants de la guilde, presque aussi mature qu'un adulte et une oreille attentive à tous ses problèmes. Leur rencontre n'était même pas de sa volonté au début.

Son grand-père lui avait demandait il y avait plusieurs semaines de présenter la guilde au dernier enfant qu'il avait trouvé, un jeune garçon toujours bien habillé avec des cheveux verts s'arrêtant à ses épaules et une simple valise comme possession. Ils avaient dut passer quelques jours ensembles, faisant découvrir les environs au nouveau mage et le logeant chez eux le temps de trouver une place dans un petit appartement près de la guilde.

Depuis Fried pouvait souvent être trouvé en sa compagnie quand il ne disparaissait pas dans la bibliothèque de la guilde avec la petite Levy. Cela convenait parfaitement au blond d'avoir pour une fois une compagnie silencieuse mais apaisante. 

Cela semblait n'avoir posé aucun problème, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment au nouveau quand il passait la plupart de son temps avec le blond. Mais visiblement Mira s'ennuyait alors comme a son habitude elle provoquait les autres. Elle sous-entendu qu'il draguait maintenant n'importe quoi tant que cela ressemblait à une fille. 

Luxus avait connu des insultes plus méchantes, mais Fried semblait avoir été touché par les mots de la mage. Ses doigts avait tordu nerveusement ses cheveux, dévoilant légèrement son cache-œil cachait habillement par sa frange. Le jeune garçon s'était levé brusquement alors que la punk continuait d'embêtait le blond. Mordillant sa lèvre, ses mains agrippaient désespérément au livre qu'il lisait avait l'arriver de Mirajane. 

Luxus ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de fuir qu'il lui avait saisit doucement son bras, comprenant que le sujet devait être sensible pour le garçon. Il demandait aussitôt à Mira de s'excuser. C'était tout se qu'attendait la jeune fille pour démarrer une bagarre malgré l'intervention de Lisanna et de Cana. La table avait était brisé sur le coup et les deux plus vieux enfants avaient laissé les poings et la magie parlaient. Ils avaient eu le temps d'échanger plusieurs coups avant que le maitre n'intervienne, alerté par le bruit.

Luxus sursauta légèrement quand une main douce se posa sur une épaule, disparaissant presque aussitôt quand il tourna la tête vers Fried qui le suivait toujours, sa lèvre toujours pincé en signe qu'inquiétude.

"C'est gentil de m'avoir défendu, mais je peux me couper les cheveux si cela pose un problème." Murmura t-il, Luxus regrettait d'entendre la voix tendre et douce du mage résonnait si tristement.

"Tu n'as pas à changer, je suis sur qu'elle est jalouse que tu sois plus beau qu'elle." 

Fried rit, les joues légèrement rose suite à la remarqua de Luxus. "Elle sera sans doute une jolie femme plus tard. Cana semble même la trouver déjà très jolie." Avoua t-il timidement.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était nouveau qu'il n'avait pas vue le regard que la brune portait la jeune fille rebelle. C'était le même regard que celui de sa mère quand elle regardait un portrait de son défunt mari, de son père. Un amour profond mais inaccessible. Cana avait néanmoins la chance de pouvoir encore agir. C'était tout se qu'il pouvait espérer pour elle.

Cela lui fit mal de repensé à ses parents. Il n'aurait jamais crut devoir pensait à eux au passé il y a encore quelques mois. Tout était passé si vite, il en serait éternellement reconnaissant a Fairytail de l'avoir accueillit et lui avoir permit d'oublier en partie cette tragique nuit qui suivit l'assassinat de son père. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par la voix du blond qui lui répondait. 

"Elle restera toujours une brute sans charme, même si elle ressemblait à un mannequin de magasine." Souffla Luxus avant de reprendre. "De toute manière, je te préfère à n'importe quelles femmes." Taquina le blond, souriant en voyant Fried rougir.

"Arrête ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux. On est encore trop jeune pour savoir ça en plus." Dit-il mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'une telle déclaration. Aucune personne ne lui avait jamais dit des choses aussi douce.

Luxus ne répondit pas, souriant juste en sachant parfaitement que son cœur pensait autrement. Il le lui prouverait quand ils seront enfin mages, peut être même les mages les plus puissants de la guilde. Ils avaient encore des années devant eux, et Luxus était confiant que l'avenir serait tout aussi simple que maintenant. Il serait la fierté de son grand-père et s'imposerait aux autres comme le plus puissant mage. Et il était certain que Fried serait à ses cotés quand il arrivera à son but.


End file.
